Rise of the Guardians: El Legado
by azura grandchester potter
Summary: Cuando Pitch secuestra a una niña en Transylvania, los guardianes y otros amigos más, bajo las órdenes del Hombre de la Luna, se verán forzados a procrear una nueva generación. Las vivencias, alegrías, tristezas y vidas completas de todos y cada uno de los hijos de los guardianes. MULTICROSSOVER.
1. Mavis

_**Esta historia se me ocurrió viendo un vídeo parecido (¿me imagino que ya lo conocen, no?) No lo tomen por plagio, sencillamente no me pude resistir y adoro escribir crossovers *-* Claro que éste es el primero xD. Espero y les guste este capítulo, y que la historia sea de su agrado y no importa que no les guste, allá abajo pueden lanzarme tomatazos, calzonazos, zanahorazos (?) Ok no xD. ¡Disfruten!**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Disney, Dreamworks, Sony, Universal Studios e Illumination Entertaiment. Yo solo juego con ellos.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Mavis**

Aquella noche era pacífica en el pueblo de Transylvania. No podía ser menos. Drácula, el famoso vampiro chupasangre, se mantenía en un estado de escasa actividad debido a la reciente muerte de su esposa Martha, quien contaba con apenas 67 años convertida. Tenía aproximadamente veintisiete años, siendo muy joven, cuando lo conoció por primera vez. Drácula se había sumido en una profunda depresión de la que ni siquiera su adorada hijita recién nacida Mavis, la cual había cumplido el primer día de vida cuando sucedió, conseguía sacarlo. Solo había pasado una semana desde que nació su pequeña y él no pasaba tanto tiempo con ella como debería, tratándose de su padre. Los demás monstruos le reprochaban eso. Sin embargo, Drácula aún sufría y no estaba tan dispuesto a ser feliz y fuerte por su hija porque el recuerdo de Martha seguía pesando sobre él. Si hubiera sabido que era lo que le deparaba, lo hubiera hecho y enseguida.

Mavis dormitaba plácidamente dentro de su cuna blanca de encaje. Lucía dulce, tranquila y pálida como cualquier vampiro en su sopor. Los bebés vampiro solían dormir demasiado a menudo, ya fuera de día o de noche. Drácula había salido en busca de sangre para dar de beber a su hija. Había decidido, hacia pocos días, pasar más tiempo con Mavis y no dejarla tan abandonada. Puede que descubriese, dentro de ella, a una niña maravillosa. Mientras la pequeña bebé dormía, una sombra hecha de extrañas nubes negras empezó a formar la apariencia de un hombre terrible. Altísimo, con una figura delgada y la tez aceitunada. Unos ojos amarillos y rasgados asomaban en medio de su rostro, de facciones afiladas y labios ennegrecidos a través de los cuales relucían dos pequeños colmillos. Su sonrisa daba miedo, pero como la bebé estaba dormida, no podían reprocharle eso. El nombre de aquel hombre era Pitch Black, mejor conocido como el Coco.

Con una escalofriante mirada en el rostro, pasó su mano por la arenilla dorada que representaba un conejo en la cabeza de la niña y ésta empezó a llorar, pues el sueño se convirtió en pesadilla apenas el largo y delgado dedo del Coco lo tocó. Era un conejo con afilados colmillos, persiguiendo a un hombre de aspecto intimidante mientras una pequeña niña de no más de cuatro años lloraba agazapada contra una pared. El Coco puso cara de fastidio.

-Maldita sea -murmuró-. Esta niña va a despertar a todo el mundo.

En ese momento, se abrió una puerta y un hombre entró de golpe a la habitación. Alto, pálido y con grandes ojos azules que escrutaban con la mirada la habitación buscando que había hecho llorar a su hija. Al ver al alto hombre de pelo negro, se quedó con los ojos como platos.

-¿¡Pitch!?

Él sonrió. El hombre lo miró desafiante, con una ira inmensa. Nunca perdonaría a Pitch si fue él el que hizo llorar a su pequeñita. Jamás. La bebé, con el corto pelito negro coronando su carita en forma de corazón y sus enormes y lindos ojos tan azules como los de su padre, lloró otra vez. Enfurecido, Drácula se avalanzó contra Pitch e intentó cogerle el cuello entre sus manos, pero el Coco consiguió librarse por un pelito y cogió a la bebé en brazos.

-No me gusta que me desafíen, milord -dijo con tono burlón. Drácula sintió su mandíbula tensarse y sus manos temblar.

-Pitch, deja a mi nena en paz, a ella no la lastimes -dijo con tono suplicante. Pitch se sorprendió. Jamás imaginó que el gran Conde Drácula le pidiera algo técnicamente de rodillas. Pitch sonrió y dijo con voz cansina:

-Lo siento, Drácula, a mí no me gusta que me desafían ni mucho menos consiento que me digan que hacer, ni siquiera si se trata de un gran Conde y el más famoso vampiro de todos los tiempos como tú.

Las aletas de la nariz de Drácula temblaban. Pitch acunaba entre sus brazos a la bebé y la miró, sonriendo con una maldad palpable. Tenía miedo.

-Pero descuida... Te devolveré el favor. Consideralo como un regalo, así no tendrás que preocuparte de nadie ni te verás forzado a recordar a tu mujer nunca más.

-¿A qué te refie...? -pero Drácula no pudo decir más, porque Pitch apretó a la bebé, quien no paraba de llorar, contra su pecho, y saltó por la ventana convirtiéndose al instante en humo negro-. ¡No! ¡Mavis! ¡Mi hija! ¡No!

Pero no pudo hacer nada. En aquel preciso instante, el sol empezaba a salir y, si no quería morir, no debía perseguirlo. Intentó desesperadamente hacerlo, pero solo consiguió unas graves heridas. Cuando alzó la mirada vio el humo negro de Pitch y escuchó por última vez los sollozos de su hija, antes de que todo se pusiera negro y no viera nada más.

**-ooo-**

North elevó la mirada hacia el hermoso palacio de su amiga Tooth construido en el cielo. Las haditas lo recibieron, parecían muy agitadas, y lo guiaron hacia el salón principal donde ya estaban reunidos Bunny, un conejo enorme de color gris oscuro, y Sandy, un hombrecito bajito y regordete con la piel de color amarillo pálido y el pelo y ojos dorados. North se acercó y los saludó a todos cuando Tooth, tan hermosa como siempre, con los ojos de un extraño tono entre rosa y violeta y largas pestañas, se acercó volando. Lucía nerviosa, no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro preocupada.

-¿Qué sucede, Tooth? -preguntó amablemente North. Ella gimió.

-North... Esto es terrible... Lo ha hecho... Pitch lo ha hecho, finalmente, lo que tanto temíamos ha ocurrido... -murmuraba con expresión de terror.

-¿Te refieres a...? -susurró Bunny, con la boca abierta. Tooth asintió nerviosamente.

-Y el Hombre de la Luna ya nos lo había advertido: cada vez que un espíritu de cualquier tipo adopte a un niño humano, este... se... -North tragó saliva. Se notaba a leguas que no deseaba decirlo en voz alta:-. Se vuelve inmortal y adopta los poderes del padre.

-¡Pero eso es algo terrible y completamente injusto! -protestó Tooth, indignada-. ¡El Hombre de la Luna no puede concederle ese derecho a todo el mundo! ¡Es Pitch!

-Sospecho que el Hombre de la Luna tiene un plan... Además, no podemos rebatir sus decisiones. Estoy seguro de que el Hombre de la Luna tiene un plan... Solo que aún no nos lo ha contado -aseguró North, sonriendo.

-No podemos estar tan seguros. Y debemos estar preparados para saber que hacer si... llegara el momento -comentó Bunny, entrecerrando los ojos.

North asintió.

-Bunny tiene razón. Hay que estar preparados por si acaso Pitch utiliza a esa pequeña que se robó para sus propios fines.

-¿Pero cómo? -preguntó Sandy con la mirada. North suspiró.

-Tendremos que convocar a más espíritus...

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció? Sí, lo sé, este capítulo fue super corto. El próximo será más largo para compensarlo. Espero y les haya gustado, el próximo capítulo se explicarán mejor las verdaderas intenciones de Pitch respecto a Mavis. También, siempre me dio curiosidad la posibilidad de que Drácula, antes de que muriera Martha o de haberla conocido siquiera, hubiera bebido sangre humana, y que hubiera convertido a Martha gracias a esa sed. Después de todo, así se convierten los vampiros. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**_

_**azura grandchester potter**_


	2. La reunión

_**¡Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron el capítulo pasado! Más abajo respondo a comentarios y en este capítulo se explicarán algunas dudas, sea la que sea que tengan. Espero y disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndola.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Disney, Dreamworks, Sony, Universal Studios e Illumination Entertaiment. Yo solo juego con ellos.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**La Reunión**

_Años antes..._

Un hombre alto, de finas facciones y gran belleza en porte y rostro, avanzaba lentamente a través de un blanco paisaje nevado. Todo allí era bello. Las flores de largos pétalos blancos con finos centros plateados, la arena que se metía entre los delgados dedos de hombre al extender los pies descalzos, incluso el imponente palacio de marfil blanco que había detrás relucía en aquel sitio maravilloso. Los largos cabellos blancos caían sobre su espalda, sus ojos grises y penetrantes miraban con ternura a una joven mujer de cabellos platinados y ojos muy azules que contemplaban con infinita ternura una flor azulada que estaba por nacer.

-Serenity -llamó el hombre de cabellos blancos que, sin embargo, no parecía viejo. Los dulces ojos azulados de la mujer se giraron hacia él, llenos de felicidad.

-Endimion -lo saludó con una voz musical. Aquella mujer era muy hermosa, y el hombre, muy apuesto. Ambos formaban una encantadora pareja. Serenity abrazó al hombre, quien en realidad era su esposo, y comentó tristemente:

-Endimion, anoche estuve hablando con la Madre Naturaleza... -Endimion arqueó sus cejas bondadosamente, como preguntando que la tenía tan preocupada-. Ella desea tener un hijo, Endimion. Lo desea de todo corazón y yo quisiera poder concederle la habilidad de procrear, pero se supone que los espíritus no pueden tener hijos...

Endimion abrazó a su esposa. Conocía el espíritu sensible de Serenity y lo fácil que era hacerla llorar. Esa fue de las principales cosas que contribuyeron a enamorarlo de ella totalmente, hacia más de un siglo.

-Querida, no sufras... Madre Naturaleza es feliz, no hace falta un hijo...

-Pero es que _yo _también quiero tener un hijo -murmuró Serenity, insistente. Endimion la miró, con la boca abierta.

-¿Hi-hijos?

-Sí, Endimion. Un pequeño tú o una pequeña yo. ¿No sería maravilloso?

Por un instante Endimion se imaginó a una pequeña niña de cabellos tan rubios como los de su amada esposa, solo que mil veces más hermosas, con unos impresionantes ojos azulados. Justo como los de ella. Al imaginarse aquella pequeña y, si era posible, más hermosa versión de Serenity, Endimion no pudo evitar sonreír. Y, sin querer, algo surgió de entre sus labios.

-Concederemos a todos aquellos espíritus que deseen procrear un hijo el permiso necesario, y... tal vez... pueda ocurrir que... tú y yo... -Serenity sonrió y lo besó tiernamente.

-Te amo, Endimion.

-Yo también te amo Serenity.

**-ooo-**

North se cruzó de brazos, nervioso, al ver como una numerosa cantidad de gente se encontraba reunida allí. Tooth, Bunny, Sandy y él se encontraban de pie frente a todos. Thalia, la madre naturaleza, cuyos bellos ojos azules tenían rastros de haber estado llorando, se pasó un largo mechón de color dorado por detrás de su piel bronceada.

"Pobre Thalia", pensó North con tristeza, "no ha parado de llorar desde que le robaron a su hija".

Ningún espíritu lo había olvidado. El como apenas un año antes, la adorada hija de Thalia había sido secuestrado por el mismo hombre que aseguraba amar a Thalia con todo su corazón, haberse arrepentido de sus acciones y querer estar a su lado para siempre. Sí, estamos hablando de Pitch Black. Hacía mucho tiempo que la hija de Thalia desapareció y ella no había parado de llorar cuando lo hizo. Se había sentido estúpida, traicionada y sobre todo despreciada por los demás espíritus por no haber hecho caso a sus indicaciones y haberse creído todo lo que Pitch le dijo.

-Bien -empezó a hablar, sintiendo a los demás Guardianes tensarse a su lado-. Los he convocado con el propósito de informarles: ha sucedido. Pitch hizo lo que tanto temíamos, y ahora no sabemos que podemos hacer. Oh, bueno -añadió nervioso ante una mirada fulminante de Bunny-. Sí sabemos, pero debemos procurar que todo sea lo más cauteloso posible. _Necesitamos _hacer lo mismo que Pitch y engendrar a una próxima generación de guardianes.

Todos los espíritus empezaron a protestar al escucharlo. Todos estaban indignados.

-¡Pero no podemos! ¿Cederles nuestros poderes a unos niños, y enfrentarlos a la muerte? ¿No podemos hacer eso nosotros mismos?

-Silencio, por favor -pidió North con calma-. Silencio. -Nadie lo escuchaba- ¡Silencio!

Todos se callaron de golpe y lo miraron sorprendidos.

-Es posible que, cuando se entere, Pitch haga de todo para evitar que esos niños vivan, sin embargo... Debemos hacerlo. La bebé que Pitch se llevó será alguien muy poderoso en el futuro. Será incluso cien veces más poderoso que el Coco. Nosotros solos no podremos enfrentarlo. Nuestros hijos serán fuertes, mucho más poderosos que nosotros, y ellos sabrán luchar bien para poder proteger a los niños y a nuestra supervivencia.

-Pero North... -empezó Cronos, Padre del Tiempo, lentamente-. ¿Estás seguro?

-Segurísimo -afirmó North-. Nuestros hijos llevarán vidas humanas y normales hasta que llegue el momento de que descubran quienes son realmente. En ese momento nosotros nos encargaremos de reunirnos para evitar que los poderes de Pitch y la niña sigan incrementando.

Los espíritus empezaron a murmurar, ya mucho más convencidos. Al parecer, necesitaban unas pocas palabras coherentes para creerle a Norte.

-De acuerdo -habló finalmente un niño de cabellos dorados, ojos azules y tez sonrosada-. Lo haremos. Ayudaremos a que esos niños inocentes venzan a Pitch.

North sonrió satisfecho al escuchar a Cupido estar de acuerdo con ello (aunque él no tendría muchas posibilidades de ayudar), eso significaba que los demás espíritus también. Todos asintieron y se marcharon, cada quien con rostro decidido. La Tierra estaría a salvo de Pitch, eso era seguro.

**-ooo-**

Mientras la reunión se llevaba a cabo, una bebé de pelo negro lloraba apoyada en el regazo de un hombre de piel gris. Pitch sonrió, enseñando sus colmillos.

-No llores, pequeña Mavis, cuando crezcas serás poderosa. Ya verás. Y Endimion, el hombre de la luna, se arrepentirá de haberle concedido a los espíritus el don de tener hijos.

Con un movimiento de manos, una extraña arena negra surgió de sus dedos y formó un pequeño peluche en forma de calavera. Mavis rió cuando Pitch se lo tendió y el esqueleto cobró vida, rozando su rostro cadavérico con la dulce carita pálida de Mavis.

-Esta niña será grande. Y ella se encargará de seguir con la labor que le dejó su padre -murmuró Pitch, acariciando el corto mechoncito negro de Mavis-. Así como robé a la hija de la Madre Naturaleza, nadie, ningún niño estará a salvo. No dejaré que sus descendientes, esos guardianes y su estúpido legado, te hagan nada, Mavis. Ellos no harán nada que impida a la oscuridad avanzar. _Nosotros _nos convertiremos en los nuevos reyes del mundo.

Al decir esto Pitch bajó a Mavis en el rocoso suelo de la cueva donde se había ocultado todos esos años. Drácula no tardaría en empezar a buscar a Mavis, en cuanto cayera la noche, y lo mejor era apurarse y abandonar la cueva. Mavis sería la princesita de su reino oscuro... Pero antes, debía encargarse de los hijos de los demás espíritus. Pitch los conocía demasiado bien como para no sospechar siquiera lo que ellos planeaban.

-Yo mismo me encargaré de esos chiquillos. No dejaré que arruinen mis planes -declaró Pitch en voz alta. En definitiva, no lo permitiría. El mundo, los sueños y todo lo demás serían suyos.

* * *

_**PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN POR HABER TARDADO TANTO. Pero estaba algo seca de imaginación y ustedes ya se lo habrán imaginado por este capítulo supercorto. Descuiden, ya pasaremos con la infancia de los hijos de los guardianes y los capítulos serán un poco más largos. Con los comentarios:**_

_**Rissa D´Angelo: ¡Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado! Sí, es difícil hacerlo, pero al menos aquí se te complican menos las cosas imaginándolos xD. Espero y te haya gustado el capítulo, en el próximo Pitch hará algo muy malo que te dejaré como diciendo: ¡Hijo de ****! ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacer eso? xD. Por cierto, el vídeo se llama Daughter of the Guardians, está en Youtube ;).**_

_**alicia: Espero que aquí se haya explicado mejor todo el asunto :).**_

_**laidyx: No me gusta spoilear pero... SÍ. Esta historia será 100% Jelsa, porque yo también los amo, es que Elsa es (en mi opinión) la más hermosa de las princesas Disney y Jack es supersexy xD, hermosa pareja que hacen. En el próximo capítulo verás quien adoptará a quien, ¿ok? Y menuda sorpresita se encontrarán... Ya arriba a Rissa le dije como se llama el vídeo, mismas indicaciones =D.**_

_**Eso es todo queridos lectores, espero y hayan disfrutado este capítulo y esperen ansiosos el próximo, ¡ciao!**_


	3. Niké

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios y por sus favoritos! A partir de aquí comenzamos a conocer a los protagonistas de la historia, antes que nada esto es en parte un AU y por tanto algunas cosas no serán como en las respectivas películas de cada uno, sin embargo espero y eso no resulte tedioso de leer para ustedes.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Disney, Dreamworks, Sony, Universal Studios e Illumination Entertaiment. Yo solo juego con ellos.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Niké**

Serenity miraba sonriente a su esposo. Endimion la observaba con nerviosismo, sobre todo el abultado vientre que se podía ver claramente entre el ligero vestido de seda plateada que llevaba. Tan solo tres meses. Tres meses llevaba su esposa embarazada, en seis más su bebé nacería...

-¿Cómo vamos a llamarla, Serenity? -le preguntó Endimion tiernamente, acariciando la barriguita de su esposa. Serenity lo miró con ternura.

-Estaba pensando en... Pues... A mí me gusta mucho ese nombre. Pero... No querría ponerlo sin tu consentimiento... -Endimion la abrazó.

-Todo va a estar bien, linda. Dime, ¿cómo quisieras llamarla?

Serenity lo miró con sonrisa radiante, sus ojos azules resplandecieron más que nunca.

-Quiero que se llame Niké. -Endimion la besó.

-Entonces, se llamará así.

Serenity asintió y se abrazó con fuerza a él. Su bebé nacería en seis meses, debían estar preparados...

**-ooo-**

_Cinco meses después..._

Endimion se encontraba sentado en el salón principal del palacio, meditando. Faltaba un mes para que naciera su pequeña ángel Niké, aún recordaba como Cronos anunció que sería una niña, igual que su madre, el mismo día en que se enteraron de que su esposa estaba embarazada. No tenían ya duda alguna respecto a como llamar a la bebé. Se llamaría Niké, eso era seguro. Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos debía preocuparse por otra cosa más, casi tan importante como su hija. Y esta cosa era el secuestro de la bebé llamada Mavis. Pitch se había llevado a la niña y desde entonces, Endimion y Serenity no podían dejar de observar al Conde Drácula mientras la buscaba. Él estaba sufriendo, echaba de menos a su hija y Serenity siempre lloraba cuando lo veía a él llorar por no encontrarla. No había dormido por pasársela buscando a Mavis. Siempre estaba fuera, y había recibido graves lastimaduras en sus intentos desesperados por encontrarla. Serenity estaba más sensible que nunca debido a su embarazo, y siempre estaba triste debido a Drácula. Endimion no soportaba verla así en la que debería ser una de las etapas más felices de su vida. Debían encontrar a la niña, dondequiera que estuviese. Pitch era hábil a la hora de esconderse. Había que ser astutos también, encontrarlo y evitar que lastimara a más personas.

En eso estaba, pensando, reflexionando respecto a lo que podía hacer, cuando escuchó un fuerte sonido de algo al romperse. Cristal, tal vez. Y un grito. No tardó mucho en reconocer la voz.

-¡Serenity! -gritó, lanzándose hacia el salón principal, donde se encontraba su esposa. Al llegar vio la imagen más terrible que había visto en toda su vida: su esposa, su Serenity, con un tarro de cristal destrozado a sus pies y sujetándose fuertemente el vientre. Estaba pálida como la cera.

-¡Endimion! ¡Ya viene, está por nacer! -gritó. Endimion estaba atónito. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¡Faltaba un mes!-. ¡Endimion, ya viene!

Él asintió y, cogiendo a su esposa entre sus brazos y la llevó corriendo fuera del recinto. Necesitaban ver a Madre Naturaleza. Ella era la mejor curandera.

**-ooo-**

Serenity observó a Endimion entrar a la habitación con una encantadora sonrisa adornando su rostro. Lentamente, tendió hacia él el bultito envuelto en mantas blancas y Endimion suspiró con ternura. Era un retrato hermoso el que hacían su mujer y su hija ahí, recostadas en la cama, ambas esperándolo.

-Endimion, ven a saludar a Niké -susurró su mujer tiernamente. Con pasos sigilosos, Endimion se acercó y Serenity le tendió el bultito. El bebé más hermoso que en su vida había contemplado le sonrió dulcemente a través de sus chispeantes ojitos tan azules como dos zafiros incrustados. Su pelo era exactamente del mismo tono que el de su esposa, rubio platinado, casi blanco, la piel tersa y pálida como la nieve, sus labios delgados y rosados, sus pestañas largas y negras que acentuaban el tono azul de sus ojos y el rubio de su pelo. Definitivamente, la niña más bella del mundo.

Y nada ni nadie lo separaría de ellas. Ni Pitch ni nadie.

**-ooo-**

La sombra que representaba a una mujer se deslizó sinuosa a través de los pasillos poco iluminados de marfil del castillo donde el Hombre de la Luna vivía con su esposa. Una sonrisa maliciosa escapó de los labios de la sombra, que poco a poco empezó a formar un rostro, luego un cuerpo y finalmente el cabello. Negro intenso, enrizado y cayéndole por encima de los hombros. Su piel era aceitunada, su figura delgada y agradable a los ojos de cualquier hombre, y sus ojos eran negros igual que su cabello. Lentamente, enfundada en su elegante vestido de una tela muy ligera que parecía seda en color negro caía a su alrededor, como flotando. Se acercaba a la entrada al palacio. Nadie podía entrar allí a menos que hubiera sido invitado, pero hacía poco Pitch Black había conseguido encontrar la entrada secreta, oculta en una cueva con los confines del mundo, para llegar allí. El lugar no estaba siendo vigilado, todos sus habitantes (es decir, Endimion, Serenity y la niña, quien había nacido, según las fuentes de la mujer, ese mismo día) estaban dormidos. La mujer se pasó un largo mechón de cabello oscuro por detrás de un oído, lista para completar la misión que se le había asignado.

Se deslizó por los estrechos pasillos blancos tenuemente iluminados del palacio, guiándose por los sonidos de la suave respiración de Endimion y Serenity. Cuando finalmente llegó a la puerta de la habitación, entreabrió la puerta para asegurarse de que ambos soberanos estaban profundamente dormidos. Las suaves respiraciones, las expresiones de paz en el rostro y sus posiciones le hicieron comprender a la mujer que, efectivamente, estaban dormidos. Sonriendo, se dirigió a la habitación del al lado, cerrando la puerta. Lentamente abrió la pequeña habitación circular. Todo estaba lleno de cosas infantiles: un móvil* de nubes y una cuna blanca llamaron su atención. A las esquinas habían dos grandes lazos blancos y finos pedazos de seda colgaban a los costados. Sonriendo, la mujer agitó un poco la larga capa negra y se acercó a la cuna. Cuando contempló a la niña, se dio cuenta de la belleza de la pequeña. Era hermosa, muy hermosa. El cabello rubio pálido, largo para ser solo un bebé, cayéndole sobre el rostro, su piel blanquísima, sus lindos ojitos entrecerrados.

Lentamente, tomó a la bebé entre brazos y la acunó, sonriendo. Sin embargo, aquella sonrisa no era normal. Lentamente se dirigió hacia la ventana; había logrado su cometido. En ese momento, no se dio cuenta de que la niña había despertado y al ver que aquella mujer no era su madre, empezó a llorar. Fue este llanto, a pesar de que la mujer intentara calmarla, alertó de inmediato a Endimion y Serenity, quienes aún adormilados se miraron entre sí.

-Endimion... Ve a ver a la niña -pidió su esposa con una tierna sonrisa.

-Serenity... Recuerda que en las mañanas es tu hija**... -respondió Endimion soñoliento. De repente, se escuchó un sonido. El sonido de algo al estrellarse. ¿Hielo, tal vez? Y entonces, supieron que algo andaba mal. Su hija era muy precoz y sabía utilizar sus poderes para defenderse, porque sí, la pequeña tenía poderes. Era imposible que los usara solo porque sí... A menos que andara verdaderamente enojada o asustada.

-¡La bebé! -gritaron ambos, mirándose con horror. Salieron corriendo fuera del cuarto y se dirigieron al de al lado. Cuando entraron vieron la escena más angustiante de toda su vida: una mujer alta, bella y desconocida, con su hija entre brazos, llorando inconsolable mientras la mujer lanzaba una última mirada atrás con expresión de furia.

-¡Alto! -gritó Endimion, pero fue demasiado tarde. La mujer le lanzó una última mirada de furia por haber sido descubierta y, agitando su capa, con el llanto de Niké todavía presente en los oídos de Endimion y su esposa, desapareció antes de que pudieran hacer nada.

-NIKÉ -Serenity se tapó la cara los manos y empezó a llorar. Su niña, su preciosa niña, se había ido. No sabían que haría esa horrible mujer con ella. Endimion temblaba, pero no se tristeza, sino de ira, y un "no" involuntario escapó como un grito por entre sus labios. Serenity se sobresaltó y lo miró llorosa. Endimion abrazó a su mujer y le besó tiernamente la mejilla húmeda por las lágrimas. Su hija... Ellos la encontrarían. Él la encontraría. Y la traería de vuelta a casa.***

**-ooo-**

Elizabeth (que era el nombre de la mujer) intentaba callar a la niña. Esa mocosa despertaría a alguien, eso era seguro. Arendelle era un pueblo generalmente muy tranquilo durante la noche, pero la gran mayoría de sus habitantes tenían un sueño muy ligero y podría despertar a alguien. Sin embargo, era lo más alejado que pudo llegar. Niké sollozaba reclamando a su mamá y a su papá, reclamaba a quien le cuidara.

Elizabeth decidió entonces cumplir con la misión que se le había asignado. Sacó una botella transparente del interior de su vestido negro y vio su contenido, un líquido de color rojo oscuro. Aprovechando que la niña abría la boca para llorar, apretó la botella de fino cristal y el contenido empezó poco a poco en la boca de Niké. Cuando la bebé estaba por terminarse toda la botella, Elizabeth la retiró creyendo que ya todo contenido estaba dentro del organismo de Niké. No se dio cuenta cuando, al lanzar la botella, una gota de líquido rojizo cayó en la tierra convirtiéndose instantaneamente desde que la tocó en humo. Apenas sacó la botella de sus labios, Niké volvió a llorar.

Elizabeth frunció el entrecejo y poco a poco comenzó a sacar un afilado cuchillo. Colocó a la niña en el suelo y lo alzó. La hoja plateada del cuchillo se acercaba cada vez más al pecho de Niké... Justo en el momento en que la punto rozaba el pequeño cuerpito, se escuchó una voz. Elizabeth maldijo en voz baja. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera alguien allí? ¡Se suponía que aquella era una cueva vieja y abandonada!

-¿¡Hola!? -sonó la voz ligeramente ronca de un hombre-. ¿¡Quién anda ahí!?

En ese momento, un par de sombras doblaron la esquina. Elizabeth cargó a la bebé e intentó llevársela, pero por desgracia recordó lo que Pitch le había dicho:

-Quiero que mates a esa niña en cuanto la vuelvas mortal.

Tenía que matarla en ese momento. Corrió hacia una roca cercana e intentó callar a la niña, pero en ese momento un hombre y una mujer aparecieron. El hombre era alto, con unos bellos ojos marrón chocolate y el pelo castaño y largo, perfectamente peinado a un lado. La mujer era hermosa, con el cabello castaño largo y unos ojos azules y muy expresivos. Ella llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido blanco, con la falda algo manchada por el barro. Fuera estaba lloviendo, y el hombre llevaba consigo una antorcha. Niké lloraba y como ellos no podían ver a Elizabeth, se acercaron a la niña y a Elizabeth no le quedó de otra más que apartarse a un lado, horrorizada al verlos atravesarla para tomar a Niké.

-Pobrecita... -susurró dulcemente la mujer, acunando a la bebé entre sus brazos con inmensa ternura. Era hermosa-. ¿Quién habría podido dejar a este ángel abandonado?

-No lo sé, Sarah -contestó el hombre, acariciando los rubios cabellitos de la niña, quien sonreía encantada de tanta atención.

-Debo hacerlo ahora -susurró Elizabeth, acercándose lentamente a la pareja con la niña. Poco a poco, empezó a alzar su cuchillo, dispuesta a matar a los tres, a la pareja y a la niña. Sin embargo, justo cuando la afilada hoja plateada destelló en el aire, Niké empezó a llorar nuevamente.

-John, deberíamos llevarla con nosotros. Es tan pequeña y bella... -suspiró Sarah, acariciando a la bebé que pateaba inconscientemente intentando advertir a la joven pareja de que debían tener cuidado. Elizabeth sonrió tanto que sus labios alcanzaron sus mejillas y a punto estaba de clavarle el puñal al corazón a Sarah cuando ocurrió: Niké agitó sus bellas manitas blancas y de estas surgió un rayo azulado que provocó que la pareja se mirara boquiabierta sobre todo al ver el rayo impactar contra algo aparentemente invisible, el cuchillo de Elizabeth, que ésta soltó atónita y haciéndose pedazos.

-Debemos irnos, Sarah. Este lugar es peligroso -dijo John, abrazando a su mujer por los hombros y tirando suavemente de ella para dirigirse a una casa enorme que había a pocos metros de distancia. Avanzaron rápido, de tal modo que Elizabeth no pudo decir ni hacer nada. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de adonde se habían ido. Elizabeth estaba aterrada. Si Pitch se enteraba, oh Dios Santo, si se enteraba...

Elizabeth sabía lo que le esperaría si Pitch se enteraba. No podía decírselo. No podía, no quería morir.

**-ooo-**

-Es... impresionante -comentaba John asombrado, viendo como la niña de hermosos cabellos rubios platinados conjuraba bellos copos de cristal helado de el aire.

-John... esta niña estaba sola y abandonada por sus padres, seguramente unos hechiceros muy poderosos. Ella... Debemos cuidarla -decía su esposa preocupada.

-¿Estás segura, Sarah? -preguntó su esposo tímidamente-. ¿Crees que tan pronto podremos criar a una niña con poderes sobre el hielo, y que no nos verá nunca como sus padres? -Sarah sonrió tiernamente al notar la cara triste de John ante esa perspectiva, y le acarició el rostro.

-John... El que arriesga con gana, ¿no crees? Con los años, estoy segura, no la podremos obligar a querernos, pero debemos tener esperanzas, es una dulcísima y creo que podremos hacerlo incluso si ella nunca llega a querernos realmente, en cuanto a nosotros... Yo ya la amo como si fuera mi hija. No quiero que crezca sola o en las calles, ella merece una vida como cualquiera, y con nosotros tendrá todo lo que quiere. ¿Somos por algo los reyes de Arendelle no? -bromeó y su esposo asintió feliz.

-Tienes razón, Sarah -aceptó dulcemente-. Incluso si ella nunca nos llega a querer, nosotros la amamos y eso basta. -Se inclinó para ver mejor los ojitos azules de la niña, quien lo miró con curiosidad antes de acariciar su cara. John rió-. ¿Cómo la llamaremos, Sarah?

-Yo estaba pensando... -Sarah sonrió picarescamente-. Conozco un nombre germánico, ya sabes, mis padres nos enseñaban a mi hermana y a mí a ese lenguaje... Significa "Dios da", porque Dios nos dio a esta niña como un regalo...

-¿Qué es? -quiso saber John, ansioso, acercándose a su esposa sonriendo.

-Podríamos llamarla Elsa -dijo Sarah sonriendo.

-Es un hermoso nombre -repuso su esposo, besándola tiernamente.

-Entonces eso será ella. Princesa Elsa de Arendelle. -proclamó su esposa.

-Princesa Elsa de Arendelle. -concordó John.

* * *

_***¿Conocen esas figuritas que ponen los adultos en la cuna de los bebés a veces? Esas cuerditas que ponen de donde cuelgan figuras... Se llaman móviles xD.**_

_****Quise imitar esa escena del Rey León porque al Hombre de la Luna siempre lo imaginé tipo Mufasa es decir muy sabio y serio y buen padre pero con una pizca de humor paternal como todos los hombres que son padres primerizos :D**_

_*****¿Soy yo o todo eso fue muy... Hércules? xD aunque a decir verdad también me basé un poco en el secuestro de Hércules y otro poco en el de Enredados para poner esto... xD.**_

_**¡Y aquí llegamos! Siento haber tardado tanto pero es que quería hacerlo algo largo para compensar lo cortitos que fueron los dos capítulos pasados. Me basé exclusivamente en Hércules y en Enredados para hacer muchas de estas escenas... xD. Ahora... ¡Pasemos con los reviews!**_

_**ambar51chick: Muchísimas gracias ^^ Espero te haya gustado este capítulo y no lo veas como un cliché como yo lo veo e.e xD.**_

_**Rissa D´Angelo: Me alegro mucho de que te vaya gustando como se desarrolla la historia :D Y ya ves, si es Elsa xD. Sí, a Pitch no le queda de otra más que ser paternal para ganarse la confianza de Mavis, igual que Gothel con Rapunzel.**_

_**Yasmin898: ¡Siempre es un gusto leer buenos fics! Me alegro de que el mío te esté gustando, si lo sé xD, Mavis es kawaii xD. Quise poner vampiresa pero vampira sonaba mejor e.e xD. Ya verás en el próximo quien es hijo de quien :D**_

_**laidyx: Lo sé, a mí tampoco me gusta el Jackunzel pero que le vamos a hacer :D Si, es verdad, de ahí lo saqué. Por cierto, si quieres ver otro vídeo similar pero bien romántico (aunque sea femlash :D) busca "Golden Blond and Jet Black" en Youtube, lo primero que te salga ponlo, es hermoso *-* Jelsa *-* El uno para el otro, también Sailor Moon fue el primero que vi, Darien :P De hecho mis primas también son fans, Melissa dice que es Lita y Adamari que es Rini, yo digo que soy Serena ^^ Espero y hayas disfrutado el capítulo.**_

_**cassiopeia14763: Gracias, tienes razón hacer linda pareja :D**_

_**Bueno, esos fueron todos los comentarios, de veras gracias por su apoyo chicos, pero ahora necesito su apoyo otra vez, en sus comentarios díganme: ¿Qué prefieren, que los niños sean adoptados y la historia sea totalmente inventada, es decir, que ninguno de ellos viva lo que vivió en su respectiva película y sea como si la historia nunca hubiera existido, como si fueran OC´s con nombres y habilidades conocidas? (xD). ¿O prefieren que los hijos sean biológicos y cada quien reviva su historia para que luego sucede lo que deba suceder, sean convocados y conozcan a sus verdaderos padres de quienes no tenían idea que existiesen? Díganme en sus comentarios ^^ me ayudarán mucho para el próximo cap, el cual no podré empezar a escribir hasta que sepa que les gustaría a ustedes.**_

_**Eso es todo por ahora.**_

_**¡Saludos!**_

_**azura grandchester potter :D**_


	4. Recuerdos

**_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Les agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios, de verdad. Les contestaré más abajo :D Espero disfruten este capítulo tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo. NOTICIA: Ganó la encuesta la segunda opción. De vez en cuando iré publicando pequeñas encuestas como estas que me ayudarán a escribir la historia ;)._**

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Disney, Dreamworks, Sony, Universal Studios e Illumination Entertaiment. Yo solo juego con ellos._**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Recuerdos**

-¿Sandy?

El hombrecillo de piel y cabellos dorados se giró hacia North, curioso. El enorme hombre sonreía bondadosamente, sin duda comprendiendo por lo que Sandy estaba pasando. Últimamente Pitch había estado ganando fuerzas, y los espíritus se veían cada vez más presionados a encontrar a alguien que les ayudara. Ellos solos podían hacerlo perfectamente, pero sabían que algún día Pitch volvería más poderoso que nunca. Desde el secuestro de la hija del Hombre de la Luna, Niké, esta aparecía siempre menguante, como triste. North no venía solo. Una mujer regordeta, de pelo castaño con unas pocas canas plateadas reluciendo en la coronilla, los miraba fijamente, con una bondad indescriptible. North miró sonriente a la mujer antes de girarse hacia Sandman.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -Sandman sonrió, intentando controlar el dolor en sus ojos. North suspiró y pasó un enorme mano por la espalda de Sandman, entendiendo como su amigo se sentía. O, bueno, entendiendo a medias. Después de todo, la mujer que había amado se había enamorado y casado con otro, aquella niña inocente y esa joven dulce que él recordaba poco a poco había desaparecido tras la imagen de una mujer de gran belleza, con los ojos verdes como jades y cabello castaño dorado que le caía en cascada por encima de la espalda. O, bueno, al menos eso creía North. Sandy todavía recordaba aquella vez en el balcón, cuando la conoció por primera vez...

_Sandman acababa de terminar su "ronda" de trabajo, llevar sueños a los niños era agotador, ya se dirigía a su casa, un hermoso palacio dorado en las nubes como su amiga hada, cuando escuchó un sollozo ahogado procedente de un balcón cubierto de enredaderas llenas de flores rosadas y amarillas. Sandy se acercó para ver quien lloraba, y cuando llegó al balcón de sorprendió. Una niña de unos diez años lloraba aferrándose a su cintura, su pelito castaño y corto por encima de los hombros era ondulado y suave, sus ojitos verdes como dos jades pálidos brillaban debido al dolor, Sandy pudo ver como se acariciaba el brazo mientras lloraba. Lo tenía enrojecido y escocido, como si se lo hubieran golpeado..._

_Sandy rozó con la punta de sus dedos el brazo de la niña, preocupado. Ella levantó la vista y lo miró boquiabierta. Sandy sonrió. Aquella niña era como un angelito, muy linda y dulce._

_-¿Q-quién eres? -tartamudeó ella. Sandy creo un poco de arena dorada entre las manos y creo un pequeño unicornio frente a ella. La niña sonrió, mientras el unicornio acariciaba su mejilla con su suave y aterciopelado rostro. Entonces, de improviso, el unicornio estalló contra su cara en forma de múltiples polvillos dorados y la niña abrió la boca, sorprendida, mientras miraba a un sonriente Sandman._

_-¿¡Eres Sandman!? -preguntó, o más bien gritó, la niña. Sandy rió y asintió-. ¡Increíble, Sandman está en el balcón de mi habitación! ¡No puedo creerlo! -chilló la pequeña. Al notar la cara curiosa de Sandy, se aclaró la garganta y dijo con su voz dulce-. Discúlpeme, no era mi intención incomodarlo... -Sandy negó con la cabeza como queriendo decir que no le incomodaba en absoluto-. Soy la princesa Elena__*__ -dijo la niña, tendiendo su manecita hacia Sandman. Él la estrechó contento-. Mis padres son los reyes Taron y Eilonwy de Prydain** -concluyó ella. Sandman estaba asombrado. Hacia pocos años había oído un rumor sobre que el rey Taron y la reina Eilonwy habían vencido a una criatura peligrosa y oscura, el Rey del Mal con la ayuda de unos amigos. Ello lo hizo admirarlos mucho. La pequeña asintió mientras sonreía dulcemente y miraba con curiosidad su cara y cabello. Sandy rió suavemente mientras posaba una mano sobre la cabeza de la niña, mostrando un signo de interrogación en la cara mientras secaba sus lágrimas. La pequeña suspiró triste._

_-¿No puedes... hablar? -Sandman negó tristemente con la cabeza y volvió a secar sus lágrimas-. ¿Preguntas por qué estaba... o estoy... llorando? -Sandy asintió. Elena suspiró antes de empezar a hablar lentamente._

_-Últimamente mi salud ha estado algo delicada... Desde pequeña he sido así, muy frágil y débil de salud, y en consecuencia paso más días acostada en la cama que jugando en el jardín... Mis amigos querían que fuera a jugar con ellos aprovechando que el otoño está muy cerca, pero mis padres me dijeron que no porque estoy resfriada -concluyó Elena, secándose las lágrimas-. ¡Es injusto! ¡Yo quiero ser normal, quiero salir a jugar con amigos y estudiar de vez en cuando, no todos los días encerrada en casa viéndolos desde lejos!_

_Sandman la miró con tristeza. Pobre Elena, sola y encerrada, era lo único que podía imaginarse el hombre de arena. Poco a poco empezó a crear un conejito de arena y la niña rió al sentirlo lamerse tiernamente la mejilla. Se sintió reconfortada. Estaba segura de que ese día había hecho un nuevo amigo..._

Sandy miraba, desde el otro lado del gran ventanal, a la hermosa bebé que había en la habitación. Sandy aún no comprendía como, teniendo ambos padres el cabello castaño, pudo haber nacido teniendo el cabello dorado. Sin embargo nadie que la viera dudaría de que aquella pequeña princesa era hija de su madre: había heredado los mismos ojos verdes que su madre, igual que grandes, exactamente la misma forma. Un nuevo recuerdo fugaz escapó de su mente otra vez, y Sandman cerró los ojos recordando con cariño aquello...

_-Sandy, ¿ya casi terminas? -el hombrecillo de arena se giró sonriente, dulce, al ver a la pequeña Elena observándolo con ojitos de cachorro herido. Sandman rió y asintió con a cabeza, no necesitaban palabras. Llevaban ya casi un mes de conocerse y gracias a Sandy y a su amigo Albert, Elena ya no estaba tan sola. Albert era príncipe de Corona, y era cinco años mayor que Elena, por tanto él ya era un adolescente de casi dieciséis años de edad, porque cuando Elena y Sandman se conocieron ella casi tenía once años. Recién lo cumpliría la semana entrante, y Sandman ya estaba preparando una sorpresa para ella. Elena observaba admirada la gran cantidad de arenilla dorada que formaba hermosas figuras en el aire de ponies, castillos, flores, y demás cosas bonitas que emocionaban a la niña._

_-¡Sandy, todo esto es tan bonito! ¡Ojalá Alby estuviera aquí para ver esto! -exclamó la pequeña (o no tan pequeña) Elena. Sandman asintió y la princesa apoyó la cara en sus piernas. Era ya costumbre suya recostarse en las piernas del guardián de los sueños, pero a Sandman no parecía importarle en absoluto. Es más, le gustaba. Si tan solo la hubiera alejado cuando tuvo oportunidad..._

Y otro más, este mucho más triste porque Sandman siempre lo atesoraría en su memoria...

_-¿Sandy?_

_Él se giró, sonriente, al ver a la tímida niña de trece años frente a él. Era increíble. Normalmente era a esa edad cuando los niños dejaban de creer y de ver a esa persona, pero Elena seguía viéndolo como si fuera la primera vez. Todavía recordaba el miedo que sentía cuando fue a visitar a Elena en su cumpleaños número trece. Pensaba que ya no lo vería, pero cual su sorpresa verla sonreír al acercarse y correr para abrazarlo. Sandman se inclinó frente a Elena, como queriendo preguntarle que quería. Había ido a visitarla como todos los días, pero Elena últimamente se acercaba a él mucho. Estaban jugando a las muñecas, pues aunque Sandy no hablara, a ninguno parecía importarle. Pero en ese momento Elena interrumpió sus pensamientos, soltando de golpe:_

_-Sandy, ¿qué es el amor?_

_El hombre de arena se quedó petrificado al oírla. Sandman bajó la cabeza y cabeceó ligeramente, como queriendo decirle que no sabía que era el amor. Elena lo miró algo alicaída._

_-Quise preguntarles a mis papás pero ellos están de viaje y yo... quisiera saber si tú... me dirías. -Sandman negó nuevamente con la cabeza, entristecido, y Elena asintió bajando la cabeza, no triste, sino sonrojada-. De acuerdo. Tal vez en la... biblioteca encuentre algo. -Él asintió sonriéndole. Elena se ruborizó pero cuando le dio la espalda Sandy pudo haber jurado que sonreía. Esperaba que encontrara lo que necesitara._

Y otro...

_-¿Sandy? -El hombre de arena arqueó las cejas al ver la cara suplicante de una Elena de quince años-. Yo quiero... quisiera... poder... -Elena sonrió tímidamente y le tendió un paquetito rosa-. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sandy! -exclamó. Se paró de puntillas y besó su mejilla. Cierto que no era el cumpleaños de Sandy realmente, pero era su aniversario como guardián y Elena lo había tomado por cumpleaños. Sandy sonrió ampliamente y abrazó a la joven para agradecerle. Cuando se separaron, pudo ver más de cerca su rostro y comprobar sus finas, y hermosas, facciones. Un ligero rubor amarillo apareció en las mejillas del guardián de los sueños mientras Elena se separaba un poco, aún sonrojada. Pero estaba feliz. Sonrojada pero feliz._

Finalmente llegó a su mente un tierno recuerdo, ese que atesoraría toda su vida...

_Elena esperaba a Sandman, como todos los días, en el balcón. Ya tenía diecisiete años y Sandy le había prometido llevarle algo especial, porque aquel era el aniversario de la primera vez que se vieron. Esperó pacientemente hasta que un joven de rasgos finos lanzó una piedra a su ventana. Elena se asomó y se sorprendió al ver a Albert._

_-¿Qué pasa, Alby? -preguntó dulcemente. El rostro del joven príncipe de veinticuatro años se iluminó al oírla._

_-¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo, aprovechando que mis padres se quedarán aquí una semana? -preguntó alegremente el joven. Elena negó con la cabeza; Sandy ya le había contagiado varios de sus gestos._

_-No Alby, estoy haciendo otra cosa -Él asintió decaído._

_-De acuerdo Lena -utilizando el apodo con el que siempre se refería a ella-. Ya me voy -concluyó marchándose. Elena se sintió muy mal, le daba la sensación de que últimamente Alby la miraba con otros ojos, pero Elena no podía corresponderle. Ella ya estaba enamorada de alguien más. Aún si esa persona no le correspondía._

_Elena siguió de pie en medio del balcón cuando oyó el conocido tintineo de la campanilla que Sandy usaba para llamar su atención. La joven alzó una mirada radiante, mientras un espíritu de rasgos amarillos (literalmente) volaba hacia ella montado en una especie de caballo de arena. Emocionada, Elena capturó el rostro de Sandman entre sus suaves manos y le besó tiernamente la mejilla. Sandy se sonrojó un poco al sentir los cálidos labios de la joven sobre su rostro. Hicieron lo que hacían todos los días: Elena parloteaba y de vez en cuando se aferraba a él como si la vida le fuera en ello mientras Sandy sonreía y la entretenía. Y así fue, hasta que Elena se sonrojó de pronto y empezó a hablar, en voz baja:_

_-Esto, Sandy... -El hombre de arena le sonrío animándola a continuar-. ¿Recuerdas la noche en que nos conocimos? -Él volvió a asentir-. Bien pues, resulta que... Desde que te vi siempre supe que tú serías mi amigo siempre, me has apoyado cuando nadie más lo ha hecho, y pues, yo solo quería darte las gracias por siempre estar allí para mí, consolarme cuando ni mis padres lo hacían, y pues, yo solo quería decirte que te... -se calló de golpe y Sandy la miró con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza. Elena finalmente levantó la vista, sus ojos brillantes de emoción, cuando finalmente plantó sus labios encima de los de él. Sandman abrió los ojos sorprendido, no sabía como reaccionar. Sin que acabara de darse cuenta, cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar. Sabía que no podía estar con ella, que los espíritus no podían enamorarse... Pero no pudo evitarlo. No pudo evitar corresponderle y enamorarse de ella._

Y otro más, los recuerdos iban siendo cada vez más dolorosos...

_-¿Sandy? -La tímida voz de la joven de veinte años se dejó escuchar por la amplia habitación. Sandman la miró sonriente, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver a su dulce princesa con la mirada baja y temblorosa, a punto de echarse a llorar. Sandman la miró con un signo de interrogación encima de su cabeza. Elena suspiró, se le quebró la voz al hablar-. Tengo que hablar contigo..._

_Sandy se acercó a ella y le besó dulcemente los labios, como animándola a continuar. Durante unos segundos Elena correspondió gustosa al beso, pero luego se alejó bruscamente de él y se abrazó a sí misma. Sandy la miró preocupado. Claramente se notaba en su mirada un "¿Qué pasa?". Elena nunca había rechazado un beso suyo._

_-Sandy, Albert vino a visitarnos a mamá, papá y a mí hoy, cenamos y nos divertimos mucho... -Sandy asintió sonriendo, conocía a Albert aunque el muchacho no le conociera. Elena le había hablado mucho de él-. Sandy, Albert me propuso matrimonio -soltó Elena. Sandy se quedó petrificado al oírla-. Y quiero pasar una última noche a tu lado... porque... sandy, yo... Le dije que sí. Mi madre quiere lo mejor para mí y dijo que era lo mejor, que Albert me amaba y que yo lo amaba a él... ¡Pero yo no quiero! -gritó Elena llorando amargamente-. ¡Te quiero a ti! Sandy la miró asombrado. Pero aquello no podía ser. Elena y su madre habían hecho lo correcto. Elena necesitaba de un hombre real, alguien que todos, tanto niños como adultos, podían ver, alguien que cuidara de ella más allá de sus íntimas fantasías. Por mucho que la amara, era precisamente por eso que Elena debía tener una vida con alguien como Albert. Que conociera bien, que la amara, del que sabía que podía dejarla en sus manos._

_Sandman se apartó tristemente de Elena, y, sin que ella pudiera decirle nada, él se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió. Tenía que irse. Debía dejar ir a Elena, que se casara con Albert, a pesar de que la amara. De repente sintió un par de delgados bracitos alrededor de su cintura y humedecerse su espalda. Elena estaba llorando. Lo abrazaba para que se quedara. Pero él se tenía que ir. No solo tenía que hacer su trabajo, debía dejarla libre. Vivir su vida como más le pareciera._

_-¡Sandy, no, no te vayas, por favor! -suplicó Elena gritando-. ¡Perdóname! ¡Fui tan... tonta! ¡Tan ingenua! ¡Siempre creyendo que la forma en que me miraba Alby era de simple amistad!_

_El dolor se reflejaba claramente pintado en el rostro de Sandy al girarse y negar tristemente con la cabeza. Elena comprendió enseguida, tantos años juntos le enseñaron a entenderlo._

_-¿Crees que Alby es mejor para mí, que con él seré más feliz que contigo? ¿Es eso? -Sandy asintió tristemente con la cabeza-. NO._

_Sandy retrocedió asustado al oírla. Sus lindos ojos verde jade estaban llenos de lágrimas, su pelo castaño largo le caía en cascada por encima de la espalda, temblaba de dolor e ira. Le tomó del rostro bruscamente y le besó con ternura. Sandy cerró los ojos sintiendo la cara húmeda de Elena chocando contra su cara. Se veía más tierna que nunca, al menos a los ojos de Sandy. Elena se acercó a él y susurró en su oído, con labios temblorosos:_

_-Yo solo te quiero a ti, te amo._

_Sandy abrió los ojos sorprendido, Elena le había dicho muchas veces "Te quiero" pero jamás que lo amaba. Lo volvió a besar y murmuró en su oído:_

_-Quiero estar contigo, Sandy, déjame estar contigo una última vez, déjame enseñarte cuanto te amo._

_Sandy la miró, ahora sí que no daba crédito a sus oídos._

_-Ich liebe dich, Sandman.***_

_Sandy asintió y cerró los ojos, mientras sentía los labios de Elena moverse ansiosos sobre los suyos. Lo que pasó después, esperaba sería historia._

Pero no lo fue, aquel recuerdo seguía fresco en su memoria, seguía presente a pesar de que ya habían pasado nueve meses desde entonces. Sandman nunca se había animado a buscar a Elena, sabía que la chica desde hacia ocho meses y medio estaba casada con Albert, y ahora ambos gobernaban el hermoso reino de Corona que ahora se encontraba aliado con Prydain. Sandman cerró los ojos, sintiendo una gruesa lágrima recorrerle la mejila mientras North y su esposa lo miraban con pena. Hacia pocos días había llegado a los oídos de Sandy la noticia de que la reina Elena de Corona estaba embarazada. Y estaba dispuesto a buscarla para asegurarse; él lo prometía: cuidaría de esa niña con su vida, después de todo, era la hija de la mujer que amaba y jamás permitiría que le pasara algo. Jamás.

* * *

_***El nombre Elena está inspirado en Elena, del Caldero Mágico, en cuyo carácter también me basé para crear a la princesa de Prydain.**_

_****Sí, son los mismos Taron y Eilonwy (Elena) del Caldero Mágico. La tierra donde se desarrolla la historia es Prydain, y ellos fueron quienes derrotan al Rey del Mal. De ahí que Sandman los conozca.**_

_*****Ich liebe dich significa "Te amo" en alemán, puesto que, según la vestimenta, construcciones y paisaje se puede ver que el reino de Corona, donde vive Rapunzel, es de Alemania.**_

_**Ta-dá. Esa no se la esperaban, ¿verdad? Bueno, pues yo tampoco me esperaba tanto de mí, la verdad sincera xD.**_

_**Con los comentarios:**_

_**Ambar51chick: Muchas gracias ^^ ¿Qué nombre crees que suena mejor? ¿Elsa o Niké? xD.**_

_**Rissa D´Angelo: Lo sé, yo en más de una ocasión aviento la silla contra el piso y me pongo a cantar y a bailar muy emocionada xD. Descuida que por ahí igual van saliendo más guiños ;) xDDD gracias por hacerme reír con Gothel actuando como Pánico y Pena, morí xD. Descuida, que Pitch recibirá su merecido (y muy bien merecido) antes de que se acabe la historia, en cuanto a lo de la cueva... Es obvio que oyeron el llanto de la niña y la encontraron, estaban en su noche de bodas en su propio país xD en las afueras de Arendelle mejor dicho. Sí, lo sé, son perfectos *-* ¡Hasta la próxima!**_

_**laidyx: Jajaja, a mí también me ha pasado xD. 30 de Junio o_O? Qué suerte, yo cumplo el 5 de Agosto. Se escribe Amy, y es super linda ^^ Yo por mi parte AMO los crossovers, pero no sé, tampoco me gusta romper ciertas parejas como Eugenzel y Kristanna (que por cierto saldrán aquí ^^), pero fuera de esas dos parejas y otras poquísimas como Meg y Hércules y Bella y Bestia... Ya, xD. Esas son las únicas parejas que no me gusta separar, porque son PERFECTOS juntos. Bueno, a Johnny y Mavis tampoco puedo separarlos xD. AMO LOS CROSSOVERS! ¿Ya viste el de Guardian of the Forest? El único rompe-parejas queridas para mí que me mató, junto con el otro. HERMOSO. Muchas gracias, Niké es el nombre de la diosa griega de la victoria ;) ¡Ciao!**_

_**Guest: Muchas gracias :)**_

_**master master god: Yo sigo tu historia, estoy enamorada de ella xD. Muchas gracias :)**_

_**Guest 2 (xD): Sí, aparecerá en la historia conforme vayan avanzando los capítulos.**_

_**DianaLauraHPFan: Muchísimas gracias, me alegro de que gracias a mi historia estén metiéndote aún más en este mundo, también encontrar a otra hermana jelsanática en el mundo ;)**_

_**hikary-neko: Eres mala... me gusta... xD. ¿Supongo que ya está claro que opción ganó no? xD.**_

_**michi8kyara: Gracias :)**_

_**Bueno, al fin está hecho el capítulo. Espero y lo hayan disfrutado, y de paso les aviso que en el próximo presentaré a cuatro personajes originales que me ayudarán y, de paso, saldrán a la larga en el fic.**_

_**¡Saludos!**_

_**azura grandchester potter.**_


End file.
